


lips so good

by loudippedincaramel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudippedincaramel/pseuds/loudippedincaramel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the fuck?” Louis reaches out to catch himself on the doorframe, trying not to fall on his ass after slamming into Harry. “Seriously, mate, you stop after you get into the room, not in the middle of the bloody door…. way.”<br/>Louis’ mouth hangs open as he looks over Harry’s shoulder, trying to figure out why he stopped. Harry seems to be in a similar state of disbelief, mouth slightly hanging open as he stares at Louis.<br/>Except it’s not Louis. Or, it is, but it’s not him. As in Harry is staring at the bed. And Louis is standing behind Harry. He’s also sitting on the bed. But he looks different.</p>
<p>or: 23 year old Louis time travels back to 19 year old Louis and 17 year old Harry. Obviously, the logical conclusion is to, as Louis so delicately put it, go fuck yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lips so good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniMangaFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniMangaFan/gifts).



> Hi MiniMangaFan!!
> 
> I'm not going to lie, I'm nervous as shit posting this. You are honestly one of my favorite people and I loved all of your prompts. Like, all of them. Seriously, they were beautiful.
> 
> Anyhow, here's to hoping you don't totally hate this!!
> 
> Title from Never Enough bc well, honestly, I couldn't think of one so, yeah.

“What the fuck?” Louis reaches out to catch himself on the doorframe, trying not to fall on his ass after slamming into Harry. “Seriously, mate, you stop _after_ you get into the room, not in the middle of the bloody door…. way.”

Louis’ mouth hangs open as he looks over Harry’s shoulder, trying to figure out why he stopped. Harry seems to be in a similar state of disbelief, mouth slightly hanging open as he stares at Louis.

Except it’s not Louis. Or, it is, but it’s not _him_. As in Harry is staring at the bed. And Louis is standing behind Harry. He’s also sitting on the bed. But he looks different.

“Well, hello.” Louis-on-the-bed says as he smirks at Harry and Louis-at-the-door.

“You-. But you-.” Harry’s head swings back and forth between the two Louis, one of them clearly older and not where he’s supposed to be. “Oh, sweet Jesus. Am I hallucinating?”

“Well, if you are, we all are, baby Hazza.” Harry inhales sharply, stepping just a bit forward before rocking back towards Louis.

“The fuck are you doing? Are you actually just a stalker? Like, what in the hell is going on?” Louis demands of his look-alike. It’s obviously him, the eyes give it away, but Louis has a hard time connecting the tattooed, grown up stranger with, well, _himself._

“Quit being dense and shut the fucking door, would ya?” His older self is clearly enjoying himself, smirking at the way the two boys stumble to get inside and close the door.

“So, what the fuck is going on here? Like, how are you here, _why_ are you here?” Louis stares down his other self, crossing his arms and planting his feet firm. The other, older Louis keeps the contact, just as stubborn and most likely used to doing the same.

Older Louis finally huffs, moving on the bed so that one leg is hanging off. The sheet slides down off his waist, revealing his bare leg and the skin of his hips.

“You.. you’re _naked?_ ” Louis’ voice breaks, coming out much higher pitched than normal. “Why the _fuck_ are you naked and why don’t you put some bloody clothes on?”

The older Louis smirks and stands, the sheet falling down completely putting his full body on view.

“Do you _mind??”_ Louis hisses. “There are _children_ here!” Louis twists to cover Harry’s eyes, the effort rendered nearly useless at how Harry keeps moving and trying to get a look.

“Oh, come on, Lou! Not anything I haven't seen before!”

“Yeah, _Lou._ ” The older Louis smirks. “Nothing he hasn't seen before.” Louis turns around, glaring at his older self, allowing Harry to sneak around him and let out a cry of triumph.

“Yes! I- holy shit, Lou.” Harry snaps his head back to Louis, comically going back and forth with his jaw slightly slack. “You are _hot.”_

Louis blushes while his older self actually _preens._ Louis ignores that to the best of his ability and turns back to himself. It’s still weird, gives him a sort of vertigo, like looking in the mirror but not.

“What the hell are you doing here, anyways?” Older Louis shrugs, turning slightly. The way it makes some of his muscles show, Louis is under no illusion that he’s not showing off for Harry. The younger boy is falling for it, of course, staring intently at the older man like he’s cataloging all the differences to the body he’s used to seeing.

Well, not _used_ to seeing. He and Harry aren't like that, not really. Sure they’ve discussed the fact that they’re both interested in men and _sure,_ they both may or may not be guilty of occasionally checking each other out and flirting now and then, _but._ But they’re not like that.

Older Louis seems to have forgotten, more than willing to turn this way and that, even doing a few subtle poses for him. Louis has to resist the urge to throw something at him to cover him up. On second thought.

“I’m fucking talking to you!” Older Louis snaps his attention back to his younger self when he’s hit in the leg with a shoe.

“Did you seriously just kick your shoe at me?”

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I don’t fucking know!”

“What do you mean _you don’t know_? Are you that fucking useless?”

“Lou-.” Harry looks torn, wanting to comfort his friend while simultaneously protecting his friend from himself. His head is stuck in a constant loop of back and forth, watching as the Louis’ fight with each other.

“It just happened! One moment I was cuddling in bed with my b-, person, and next I’m here trying to figure out why the hell I’m alone and where the fuck you guys were.” Louis huffs, crossing his arms and focusing back on Harry.

Harry is staring intently at Older Louis’ arms, taking in the massive amount of tattoos. Louis self consciously rubs his arms, quite aware of how bare they are in comparison.

“I mean, I guess I could always give you advice, you know, like-.”

“Oh, go fuck yourself!” Louis smarts, more than tired of this mind game already. Older or not, there’s not much Louis wants from him. He can take his ‘advice’ and go shove it up his ass.

“You know, what? I think I will.” Older Louis smirks and before Louis can even protest, he’s got strong, firm hands grasping onto his biceps and soft lips pushed against his own. Louis gasps at the suddenness, holding on to the older man’s waist as a reflex. Older Louis leans back in for another kiss, this time the faint scratch of his stubble registering as their lips move together.

Louis breaks off when he hears a whimper, turning his head toward the sound. Harry is still standing off to the side, chewing on his bottom lip as he stares at the two Louis’.

“You okay there, Harry?” Harry literally whines, shifting on his feet a little. It takes Louis a moment to realize they both said it.

“Yeah, uh, I-. Yeah, I’m fine, just.” Harry clears his throat and tries to subtly adjust his dick in his pants. “Just you guys are really hot together.”

Louis blushes, closing his eyes as Older Louis starts planting kisses down his neck, stopping when he reaches Louis’ collarbone and sucking a mark in. Louis shivers as the other him runs his hands up his arms and down his back, settling at the dip of his waist.

“Thanks, Haz.” A slightly deeper voice rumbles next to Louis’ ear. “He is quite pretty, isn’t he?”

Louis smacks at Older Louis’ arm, moaning when he retaliates by grabbing Louis’ ass and using the grip to pull him up onto his waist. Louis wraps his legs around him automatically, finally deciding fuck it and going all in.

Louis leans forward to nip at the older man’s bottom lip, a slight tinge of arousal burning in his stomach at the small moan that slips out.

“You little shit.” Older Louis mumbles and then he’s walking them back towards the bed, nails digging into Louis’ bum through his jeans, mouth relentless, almost punishing in how hard he’s kissing his younger self.

He shifts his arms and it dawns on Louis, the older him is naked. He ashamed of himself for not really noticing before but now that he has, he can’t stop noticing. The length of his hard on his rubbing against Louis’ crack through his jeans and suddenly, he’s desperate to even the playing field.

“Do you guys, uhm. Want me to leave?” Harry mumbles, looking all for the world like it’s the last thing he wants to do. Louis really doesn’t want to tell him to go but he’s not sure he’s up for admitting that he’d rather Harry stay.

“Stay, baby Harry. Enjoy the show.” With that, Older Louis drops the younger on the bed, chasing after him as he bounces on the mattress. Older Louis is quick to slide the t-shirt up and off of him before coming back down to kiss and lick at his chest.

Harry takes a seat on the chair next to the bed, arranging so that he’s more comfortable. Louis tries to block him out, tries to pretend that he’s not just as interested in Harry staying to watch as he is to participate.

As vain as it is, Louis has a hard time denying that his older self is fit as fuck and quite obviously skilled at what he’s doing.

“Oh my god, Lou.” Harry whines out. Louis instinctively looks to him but Harry’s not looking at him. He’s looking at the Louis on top, eyes fixed to just above his bum. “Is that?” Harry swallows rather hard, audible even from the bed.

“It is.” The older Louis doesn’t stop what he’s doing, apparently not willing to actually stop and see what it is Harry is looking at. His pants and jeans come off quickly after, getting tossed to the floor.

“Fuck. Do you mind?” Older Louis mumbles out a “of course not” as Louis looks over. Harry’s already working on his flies, getting them open and shoving a hand down between the denim and his briefs.

“Oh holy mother of fucking _god_!!” Louis shouts out and reaches to pull on the hair of the man above him. The older man works quickly on Louis’ dick, bobbing up and down as his other hand tweaks at Louis’ nipple.

Louis is panting and moaning, trying to keep collected even as his friend is getting off to watching him fuck another man. Masturbate? What exactly does this count as? Either way, it involves no one but Louis himself (theirself?) and Harry is getting off on it. Which only makes it that much better.

“Hazza, love? Be a good boy and get me some lube, yeah?” Harry scrambles to obey, running a couple of steps over to his bag, hand still down his pants. Also, “love”? When did they get that affectionate? Sure, Louis has called him that a few times, more playing around than anything but still. He’d never be comfortable to call him that while turned on.

Harry sits next to him at the head of the bed, handing over the lube and going back to palming himself. His elbow keeps knocking into Louis every now and again, the touch sparking even more arousal in his gut.

The sound of a bottle snicking brings Louis’ attention back to the man between his legs. Older Louis has slicked up fingers, rubbing lightly over his hole, fingertips catching on the rim and teasing at pushing in.

Louis’ breath speeds up, hands grasping at the sheets to try and calm himself. It’s been awhile since he’s done this to himself and it’s still pretty new, so he’s nervous. Harry being here to watch it makes it even more nerve wracking.

Older Louis pulls off his cock with a wet sound, coming up to nuzzle into younger Louis’ neck. He leans down to whisper in his ear, careful to make sure Harry can’t hear.

“Hey, I’ll go slow, yeah. I remember. And don’t worry,” Older Louis kisses the spot just under his ear, fingertips still running circles around his rim.”This doesn’t make it weird. You guys are fine after this.”

“Are you sure?” Louis whispers back, eyes darting uncertainly over to Harry.

“Of course. I would never do anything to jeopardize what we have with Haz.” The sentiment is sweet, much sweeter than Louis would have ever predicted from himself, much less _to_ himself. He nods once and relaxes, pulling Older Louis down to kiss him.

Harry moans from beside them, facing more directly towards the Louis’ to get a better look. That’s all the encouragement Louis needs, pulling back and smirking at his older self.

“Well, get on with it, then.” The older man huffs out a laugh, settling back down between his thighs and pushing his finger in.

The stretch burns in the best of ways and Louis can’t help the little gasp that sneaks past his lips. Harry’s hands come to his hair to pet at him, hesitating only after they’re already tangled in his hair. “This okay?” He asks, making sure to direct the question at younger Louis this time.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s fine.” Louis pants, moaning when he feels another finger press into him.

Older Louis works him quickly but carefully, having Louis panting and writhing with three fingers knuckle deep. He keeps feeling like he’s going to explode every time Louis rubs his fingers over his spot but the man just pulls his fingers back out, kissing at Louis’ thighs. He’d like to say the older man is being apologetic but if there’s one thing Louis knows, it’s himself and he is definitely not apologetic. _Especially_ during sex.

“Come on, do something already you fucking asshole!” Any other time, Louis would be much nicer when asking for something, especially something in bed, but this is himself he’s talking to and he’ll be damned if he’s going easy on the other man.

Older Louis pulls his fingers out, using the slickness to grab onto Louis’ cock and start tugging. Louis whines and the sudden onslaught of sensation full on moaning when Louis dips down between his legs to start licking at his hole.

He tongue is slick and warm, sure of every thrust and twist as he fucks Louis. This is the first time for _that_ and white spots dance behind his eyelids when he slams them shut. The lack of sight does nothing to distract him, enhances every feeling instead. Just a few more pumps of slightly rough hands and Louis is shooting off over his belly, back arched and mouth hanging open in a silent scream.

“Well, that was certainly quick.” Older Louis loosens his grip but keeps stroking, occasionally leaning down to lap at Louis’ hole. Louis kicks half heartedly at him, wincing when the grip on his cock is tightened. Everything is on just this side of too painful, tearing little involuntary whimpers out of Louis. Except.

That last sound didn’t come from Louis.

He looks over to see Harry staring intently at his belly, hand on his dick stilled as his eyes follow the trail of come. He licks his lips, jerking in surprise when Louis, older Louis, addresses him.

“Go on, Harry. I know you want to. I don’t mind.” There’s something wicked about the way he says it, eyes dark as he stares at Harry. It hits him then that Louis is apparently still attracted to Harry in what can’t be more than four years. He said nothing gets ruined between them but obviously Harry is going to catch on that he’s got more than platonic feelings for him.

“Is he okay with it, though?” Harry looks back up to check with Louis, chewing on his lip while he waits for an answer. This is the moment Louis really appreciates that Harry knows him so well. It’s nice to know that he’s waiting for an answer from _him_ instead of just taking the word of his older self.

“Yeah, he’s okay with it.” Harry smiles at the joke, hesitating only a second before bracing himself and leaning down to lick at the come still drying on his belly.

Older Louis finally stills his hand, keeping a loose grip around his dick as he joins Harry, licking up some of the come as well.

Harry pulls back to get a look, eyes widening when Older Louis leans back and pulls him in for a kiss.

“Oh fuck.” Louis swears. This is one of the most surreal and _oddest_ thing he’s seen in awhile. He’s kissing Harry. Like he’s _actually kissing Harry._ And Harry is _kissing him back._ Except, he’s not really, cause it’s the older him.

A swell of jealousy hits him and it’s all he can do not to shove his older self away and claim Harry’s mouth for his own. Because Louis knows what Harry tastes like. It was once, when they were younger and fooling around at the beginning of their first tour but Louis still remembers. Remembers quite vividly actually.

Older Louis brings a hand up to cup Harry’s cheek, stroking his thumb over the skin there and deepens the kiss. There’s really only one thing Louis can do right now and so, with the thought of _mine_ , Louis sits up and pushes the older Louis back, straddling him and kissing him hard. If he can’t have Harry now he’ll be damned if _he_ gets him in four years. _Bastard._

Older Louis takes it in stride giving just as good as he’s getting. Louis breaks away, breathing heavily before snagging the lube off the sheets and popping it open. His fingers are coated in no time and he only feels a little guilty at the fact that he’s not near as gentle as the older man was to him.

Louis shoves two fingers inside, quickly pumping and spreading them, not even concerned about making it good, just trying to open himself up as fast as possible. He slides in a third, mostly out of some sense of a being a little nice when prepping him.

His cock is already mostly hard again from the constant stimulation of Lou stroking him after coming and watching the two of them kiss. The thought infuriates more, the fact that older Louis _knew_ , _knows, whatever_ and he still kissed Harry. He taunted Louis in front of his face and nobody, _nobody_ gets away with taunting Louis with something he wants but can’t have.

Louis pulls his fingers out, using what’s left of the lube to slick himself up and hoists the older man’s legs over his shoulders.

It hurts a bit, pushing in, still sensitive from coming but Louis ignores it, slamming his hips all the way down in one punishing thrust.

“I don’t fucking think so.” Louis growls, understanding reflected back at him. This is one time Louis is going to completely rely on the whole time travel thing. This bastard _has_ to know exactly what is going through his mind because he’s lived it once and there is no way in hell he’s going to say the words out loud.

“Oh, I do. What are you going to do about it, little Louis?” He smirks again and Louis pounds into him harder, hands going down to pinch at Older Louis’ nipples, _hard._ He moans out and Louis makes up his disappointment of it not hurting by quickening his pace.

“Don’t call me that.” Louis nearly growls, twisting his nipples again and raking his fingers down his ribs.

Like this, Older Louis is bent nearly in double, knees nearly touching his shoulders. While he’s panting, Louis thinks it’s more from getting fucked than being uncomfortable.

The thought that he’s used to something like this only fuels Louis on, convinced that the older Louis would fuck with Harry even if he’s attached to someone at home. Louis never thought he’d be _that_ sort of asshole, but apparently he is and he’s going to punish himself for it.

“Lou, Louis. Can I? Like actually?” Louis breaks his staring contest with himself to look over at Harry.

He’s thumbing at his jeans, unsure, with his dick so hard it’s tenting out between the fly of the zipper.

“Go ahead, Haz. I don’t mind.” Louis is surprised to hear himself say, but the look of pride shining in Older Louis’ eyes stop him from taking the words back.

“Thank God.” Harry hurriedly shoves his jeans and briefs down, kicking them off and settling back on the bed. He starts stroking himself, eyes fixed on where the two Louis’ are connected. “Can you kiss him, Lou? Is that-? Can I ask that?” Harry’s cheeks darken with the request but his eyes are set, showing just how much he wants this.

Louis obliges, of course he does, leaning down to kiss himself while still fucking into him. Older Louis grabs onto his back, blunt nails dragging against the skin and Louis hisses. It fucking hurts but it feels so good and well, he’s pretty sure he deserves it.

Older Louis’ breath speeds up, panting and moaning as he readily accepts the too hard thrusts, hole clenching rhythmically around Louis. He speeds up, a second orgasm creeping in on him.

The older man runs his hands over Louis’ waist, down to his ass and gropes it. Before Louis can protest, he slips two fingers past his rim, effectively making Louis fuck himself while, well, fucking himself. Older Louis clenches down hard on his dick, shoving his fingers in as far as he can.

Louis screams with the feeling, every touch heightened by the adrenaline and he comes, slamming his hips into himself time after time until it’s just weak little thrusts of his hips. Louis bites down on the more defined chest in front of him, scraping his teeth up to the chest tattoo. He sucks a mark into the skin as he comes down, his body nearly relaxed as he gives one last feeble little twitch of the cock before he’s done emptying into the warmth around him.

“Done now, little Louis?”

“I told you not to fucking call me that.” Suddenly, his world is flipped, literally as his older self pulls him off and flips him over. Louis is in shock for a few seconds, finding himself nearly eye to eye with Harry and desperately trying not to look down to where Harry is still stroking himself, albeit much slower than before.

“My turn now.” Louis groans as Older Louis slides into him, much slower than Louis himself did earlier. He gives him a moment to adjust before pulling out and ramming back in.

It’s not near as brutal as it was earlier but it’s still rough and Louis can’t help the choked off little whines he lets out.

“Hazza, baby, you’re looking pretty miserable right now.” Older Louis grabs at Louis’ hips, pulling him back harder to meet his thrusts, cock hanging half hard between him.

“No, I’m fine, Lou. Quite the opposite actually.” Harry bites his lip as Louis meets his eyes. Maybe the other him was right. Maybe this won’t really make anything change. If only because Harry is just as turned on as Louis, mostly likely more as he hasn’t properly gotten off yet.

“No, absolutely miserable.” Older Louis grunts out, each word emphasized by a thrust. “Hey, little Louis?”

“ _Stop fucking calling me tha-_ ”

“Be a good boy and suck Hazza’s dick, yeah?”

Louis freezes. Do _what?_ Like, yeah, of course he wants to but. “Do _what?”_

“Suck his dick. He deserves it don’t you think?” Louis hesitates. Older Louis’ response is to bring a hand down to slap at Louis’ ass. “Don’t you think, little Louis?”

“It’s okay, Lou. You don’t have to.” Louis looks up to Harry again, his heart doing an unhappy swoop when he sees the barely concealed disappointment. Older Louis _swore_ they were going to be okay after this. If not, Louis will find a way to time travel himself and go find the fucker and punch him.

“C’mere, Haz.” Louis whispers; all things considered he’s _still_ afraid of voicing anything non platonic.

Harry sits up on his knees, slowly scooting forward and stopping just out of reach of Louis’ mouth. “Only if you’re-. Only if you want to, okay?”

Louis ignores that, refusing once again to say anything. Instead, he reaches out to pull Harry in by one of his bum cheeks, holding his grip just a little longer to savor the feeling and leans forward to lick at Harry’s dick.

The tiniest sound makes it’s way out of Harry’s mouth and it’s that that makes Louis realize that Older Louis has stopped his movements, settled in down to the base still holding Louis’ hips.

“Thought you might want to savor the moment.” Older Louis smirks, laughing when Louis half heartedly reaches back to smack at him.

He takes his time licking up Harry’s dick, trying to memorize every bit of it incase this never happens again. He licks all over the head, dragging his tongue down the shaft to the base sucking on the bit of loose skin there and trying not to be too obvious about smelling Harry.

Harry, for his part, runs a gentle hand through his hair and lets out a quiet sigh of contentment.

“So good, Lou.” Louis’ chest swells with happiness, giving him the final push to take Harry into his mouth and start working his hand on the bottom half.

Louis’ older half starts back up his pace, slightly edging on rough but careful not to push him too far down and make him choke on Harry’s dick.

They finally find a pace that works for them, Louis fucking into his younger self as Harry pulls back only to fuck forward as Louis slides out. The constant stimulation has Louis’ blood rushing in his ears, the contradiction of Older Louis’ rough, quick thrusts to Harry’s slow, gentle movements has his head and body torn.

Part of him loves the idea of Harry being gentle with him because he _cares._ The other part loves the way Older Louis isn’t holding back, controlling what he’s given and manhandling him into place.

Before long, Harry’s hips speed up, closer to that of Older Louis’ but still gentler. His breathes out a “Gonna come, Lou. Gonna- _uh!_ ” and then he’s spilling into Louis’ mouth. It takes him by surprise a little but he manages to get most of it and swallows. His tongue flicks out before he can think of it, getting the little bit off his lips.

“Here, just, Lou?” Harry addresses the older Louis, making some sort of motion with his hands. Older Louis pulls out, turning Louis onto his back before sliding back in and grasping onto his thighs.

A bare chest covers Louis eyes as Harry leans over him, enveloping his cock in warmth. He doesn’t play around, gets straight down to sucking and licking like his life depends on it. Harry reaches down to play with his balls just as Older Louis hits his prostate and Louis cries out.

His orgasm hurts this time, barely having anything left to give but Harry takes it all, kissing the tip when he pulls off.

“Fuck, come here. Blows my fucking mind every time I think about it.” Older Louis reaches forward to grab Harry, pulling him into another kiss. It’s bruising and fast, each pass of the lips more desperate as Older Louis slams into the younger one.

He finally breaks apart with a loud, deep moan, still holding onto Harry’s hair as he empties into Louis.

When he’s done, he collapses down on Louis, bracing himself on his forearms as he slips out. They lay there panting as they both come down, Older Louis placing little kisses along his bare collarbones.

“When I go,” Older Louis says, quietly enough that Harry can’t hear, “you need to talk to him. I promise, everything will be fine.”

Older Louis leans down to kiss him, soft and sweet, a gentle glide of tongues. Definitely not what Louis was expecting but right now, he’ll take it. Whether the kiss is encouragement or apologetic, he won’t know for another hour or so, but. He’ll take it.

Older Louis pulls back, planting a kiss on the tip of his nose and turns to give Harry a sweet kiss as well. “Love you, baby.”

Louis nearly chokes at hearing that but he’s startled more by the sudden disappearance of his older self.

“What the fuck?” Both boys say at once. Although, by the hopeful look in Harry’s eyes, it’s probably mostly for different reasons.

“So, I guess we need to talk.” Louis sits up and scratches at the nape of his neck, figuring he may as well get it over with.

“Can I maybe kiss you, first?” Louis’ head snaps up to stare at Harry, jaw slightly slack. “Like, kiss _you_ you. I didn’t actually get to and if you’re going to let me down easy or whatever, I’d rather have a kiss first.”

Louis chuckles at the absurdity of the idea. As _if_ Louis would ever turn Harry down.

They lean in at the same time, meeting in the middle. Harry’s arms slide around Louis’ waist and Louis brings his hand up to rest on Harry’s cheek. So, that’s where Older Louis got it.

The boys stay pressed together, kissing languidly as they come down from a crazy night of time travel and sex.

Louis finally breaks their kiss, thumb running over his cheek as he rests their foreheads together.

“Could never turn you down.”

Harry’s answering smile is bright enough to squash any thought of time travelling to a future him and punching himself in the face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'll link my tumblr later so you can go tell me what you think there :) xx


End file.
